


Ulysses Moore - miniaturki

by polygala



Category: Ulysses Moore
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ulysses Moore - Freeform, przygoda
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polygala/pseuds/polygala
Summary: Miniaturki mniej lub bardziej nawiązujące do kanonicznej historii z serii "Ulysses Moore" autorstwa Pierdomenica Baccalario.
Relationships: Beatrice Moore/Alvan Ingham, Beatrice Moore/Cindy Bowen, Jason Covenant/Anita Bloom, Julia Covenant/Rick Banner, Penlope Moore/Ulysses Moore
Kudos: 2





	1. 12 października 1997

**12 października 1997,**  
**dzień, który pozostawia po sobie tylko gorycz**

Ulysses Moore wszedł do kuchni Willi Argo, ściągnął kompletnie przemoczony płaszcz i ułożył go niedbale na oparciu jednego z krzeseł. Nie pozbył się ubłoconych butów, choć Penelopa z pewnością nie byłaby zbytnio zadowolona, widząc, jak idzie po parkiecie, zostawiając za sobą błotniste ślady. Zresztą... w obecnej chwili nie obchodził go stan porządku w domu.

  
Przystanął przed lustrem umieszczonym w holu domostwa i rozbieganym wzrokiem ogarnął swoje odbicie w lustrze. Drżącą dłonią przeczesał szpakowate włosy, jak gdyby chciał się upewnić, czy wciąż tam był, czy to po prostu nie był tylko zły sen. A jednak jego położenie było jak najbardziej realne. Światło karnisza delikatnie migotało, a w ustach czuł jeszcze posmak wypitej brandy. Nadal był w stanie przywołać obraz Penelopy, kiedy na chwilę przystanęła w kuchennych drzwiach i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem przepełnionym mieszaniną frustracji, goryczy i smutku. Jej widok w granatowej pelerynie przeciwdeszczowej nie zdziwił go wtedy – czasami zdarzało się jej po poważniejszej kłótni wychodzić na dwór, aby ochłonąć i przeanalizować wszystko to, co powiedzieli sobie w złości. W tym momencie nie pomyślał wcale o tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie opuszczała w takich okolicznościach Willi Argo, podczas gdy na zewnątrz szalała burza. Zwrócił uwagę na tych kilka dziwnych szczegółów dopiero wtedy, gdy jej przedłużająca się nieobecność zaczęła go niepokoić.

  
Pół godziny. Siedział przy stole, ukradkiem zerkając na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Opuszkami palców gładził już pustą szklankę po brandy. Nie wiedział, co mogła robić na dworze w taką pogodę tak długo, ale z drugiej stronie po kłótni, jaka rozegrała się w salonie Willi Argo nie był do końca w stanie się z nią zmierzyć. Zdobył się jedynie na przeproszenie jej za to, że podniósł na nią głos. Nie znosił, kiedy przyznawała rację Leonardowi, a nie jemu, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o sprawy związane z Wrotami Czasu.

  
Kiedy spoglądał w lustro, wydawało mu się to tak dziecinne i nieadekwatne do tego, jak powinien ją traktować jako jej mąż.

  
Godzina. Nie próbował już sobie wmawiać, że zaraz kuchenne drzwi otworzą się, a w ich progu stanie Penelopa z kapturem nasuniętym na twarz i włosami, z których spływałaby woda. Nie wiedział, czemu nie poszedł od razu jej szukać. Pierwszym pomysłem, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy, było zadzwonienie do wszystkich osób, z którymi pozostawała w jakichś choć trochę przyjacielskich relacjach i u których mogła znaleźć schronienie w czasie takiej burzy. Pamiętał, jak otwierał notatnik z wymalowanym farbami olejnymi pejzażem na okładce i wybierał numery kolejnych ludzi, przesuwając tarczę staromodnego telefonu. Stał przy stoliku, obserwując zdobienia tapet, wsłuchując się w głuchy sygnał rozbrzmiewający w słuchawce i czekając, aż ktoś odbierze.

  
Chwilę wahał się, zanim wykręcił numer latarnika z portu w Kilmore Cove. Ten jeden raz tego dnia zdobył się na to, by całkowicie schować swoją dumę do kieszeni i zapomnieć o tym, jak bardzo w swoich poglądach poróżnili się przez ostatnie dwa lata.

  
\- Słucham? – w słuchawce usłyszał dobrze mu znany głos Leonarda.

  
\- Nie widziałeś może Penelopy? – spytał wprost właściciel Willi Argo, pomijając jakiekolwiek uprzejme i ociekające sztucznością powitania.

  
\- Nie. Czemu miałaby tu być? – w głosie latarnika można było dosłyszeć nutkę zdziwienia. W tle Ulysses usłyszał odgłos przesuwania jakiegoś ciężkiego przedmiotu.

  
\- Nieważne – burknął Moore i gwałtownie odłożył słuchawkę, zanim latarnik zdążył zacząć zadawać kolejne pytania, na które na razie nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać. Nerwowo przeczesał dłonią włosy, ściągnął z wieszaka ciężki płaszcz i założył go. Nie pamiętał, jak drżącymi dłońmi zapinał gładkie guziki i jak po raz ostatni przesuwał wzrokiem po meblach zgromadzonych w domu, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Był w stanie rejestrować jedynie dłużące się minuty, chłód kropel deszczu wpadających mu za kołnierz płaszcza i swój głos nawołujący imię żony.

  
Penelopa nie powróciła.


	2. 13 października 1997

**13 października 1997,**

**dzień, w którym dwóch uciekinierów spotyka się w Labiryncie**

Pamiętała strach, który towarzyszył jej nieustannie, od kiedy przekroczyła po raz ostatni bramę mauzoleum. Mauzoleum, w którym powinna kiedyś spocząć i do którego klucze tak bardzo ciążyły jej w kieszeni płaszcza. Strach mieszał się z poczuciem winy i ekscytacją.

 _Ciekawość duszą świata_ , głosiła maksyma rodu Moore. Ich niemi, zastygli członkowie, spoczywający w grobach, byli już sami w sobie powodem, dla którego czuła się jak zdrajczyni. Mijała ich, wypełniając rodową maksymę i jednocześnie pozostawiając za sobą to wszystko, na co tyle lat wcześniej się zgodziła.

Była ciekawa świata wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz przekraczała Wrota Czasu, i teraz, kiedy zmierzała ku nieznanemu. Od tamtej Penelopy różniła się tak wieloma rzeczami: wiekiem, kurzymi łapkami  
w kącikach oczu i bagażem doświadczeń kilku wcześniejszych lat.

Tamta dziewczyna nie spodziewałaby się po sobie takiego ruchu.

Penelopa czuła strach, kiedy dotarła do łukowego mostu przewieszonego nad dwoma krańcami podziemnej szczeliny. Gdyby poszła dalej, przechodząc pośród kamiennych posągów zwierząt, mogłaby z niewielką dozą szczęścia dotrzeć krętym i wąskim korytarzem tuż pod Willę Argo, do owalnego pomieszczenia za Wrotami Czasu.

Wrota Czasu były jednak zamknięte, a nad kamiennym mostem powinien wiać porywisty wiatr, tak jak wiele lat wcześniej, gdy Ulysses i inni byli jeszcze dziećmi. W podziemnej rozpadlinie trwała jednak jak zwykle cisza, przerywana czasami jedynie słabszymi podmuchami wiatru i skapywaniem wody ze stropu.

\- To przez to, że mamy wciąż klucz Petera – rzucił Ulysses, kiedy odkryli tę anomalię. To były jego jedyne słowa na ten temat, jak gdyby obawiał się poruszać go w jej obecności. Tak, mogli coś z tym zrobić - wysłać klucz na drugi koniec świata lub wyrzucić go na pełnym morzu w ciemną toń. Wiedziała jednak, że Ulysses nigdy nie odebrałby jej tej ostatniej rzeczy, która bezpośrednio łączyła ją ze światem, z którego pochodziła.

Podczas gdy jej mąż miał własną teorię dotyczącą braku wiatru w podziemnej czeluści, Penelopa od początku przeczuwała, że wyjaśnienie nie było wcale takie logiczne i namacalne. Że powody, dla których to wszystko się działo, kryły się gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią. Głębiej, niż kiedykolwiek odważyli się zapuścić.

Czuła, że ta głębia na nią czekała od wielu miesięcy, tak jak Metis i Wrota Czasu wiedziały, że gdzieś niedaleko był spragniony przygód i odpowiedzi podróżnik. Ktoś, kto rozumiał, że wszystkie Miejsca  
w Wyobraźni były w jakimś sposób połączone ze sobą. Przez wiele lat wydawało się Penelopie, że wystarczyła po prostu wolna wyobraźnia i parę kluczy, ale myliła się. Był przecież jeszcze wiatr, wprawiający Metis w niespokojny ruch, poruszający gałęziami drzew w ogrodzie, otwierający to felerne okno w wieżyczce, prześlizgujący się ponad kamiennym mostem, uderzający w budynki na weneckim wybrzeżu w czasie sztormu. I woda, w grocie i wszędzie, gdziekolwiek by się nie udali, wlewająca się niczym fala powodziowa w ciasną zabudowę sennego miasteczka, dająca życie i zabierająca je  
w zimnym uścisku.

\- Wyobraźnia, drzwi, woda i wiatr – powiedziała sama do siebie, zamykając za sobą bramę mauzoleum na klucz.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać od smutnego uśmiechu, kiedy przechodziła obok kolejnych kamiennych posągów zwierząt znanych jej z główek kluczy do Wrót Czasu. Koń dla Blacka. Lew dla Petera. Mamut dla Leonarda. Smok dla Ulyssesa. Aligator, dzięcioł, żaba i jeżozwierz które kiedyś były na swoim miejscu - na kominku w okrągłym salonie.

Gorzkie wspomnienie czasów, które już nie mogły powrócić. Nie bez jej przyjaciół. Nie bez niej samej.

Przy środkowej części mostu, za kamienną barierką kołysał się delikatnie niewielki, ciemnobrązowy balon, zakotwiczony miedzianą liną do podestu najbliższego posągu. Opasany był siecią z miedzianych drutów, a jego wiklinowy kosz zdobiły metalowe zawijasy. Jedno z ostatnich dzieł Petera za czasów ich małego Klubu Podróżników w Wyobraźni i ostatnia nagroda, jaką był winien Penelopie za wygranie  
z nim partii szachów.

\- Możesz poprosić o cokolwiek, Penny – powiedział zegarmistrz w swoim domu na obrzeżach Kilmore Cove tamtego popołudnia, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni. W snopach światła wpadającego przez wysokie okna mienił się kurz, a w powietrzu unosił się mocny zapach kawy.

Mogła poprosić o krótką wizytę w osiemnastowiecznej Wenecji, by jeszcze raz przejść się wzdłuż kanałów, popatrzeć na stary dom Santa Maria i pożegnać się z Rosellą, swoją daleką krewną, ale… Było coś, co przeważało nad tęsknotą za rodzinnymi stronami.

Ciekawość, która pchała ją coraz głębiej i głębiej.

\- Balon. Ten do groty – odpowiedziała, bawiąc się w dłoniach białą królową i spoglądając  
z wyczekiwaniem na przyjaciela.

\- Więc… ty _też_? – spytał zegarmistrz, unosząc brew.

Nie spodziewała się tego usłyszeć. Była gotowa na setki pytań o to, co zamierzała zrobić, czy nie bała się, że Ulysses się przypadkiem dowie, czy nie knuła czegoś razem z Leonardem, czy nie postradała zmysłów. Ale nie na to, że w gruncie rzeczy ona i Peter zdawali się mieć dosyć podobne plany.

\- Jeśli mówimy o jakichś szalonych zamiarach, to tak – odpowiedziała, a Peter się uśmiechnął.

\- Może moje nie są zbyt nieprzewidywalne, ale… - przerwał, jak gdyby zastanawiał się nad tym, jakich słów użyć – spodziewałam się, że długo nie wytrzymacie… Ty albo Leonard. Chociaż myślałem, że to on będzie pierwszy, ale… może nie bez powodu pierwszą rzeczą, jaką o tobie usłyszałem, było _nieprzewidywalna_.

\- A nie _cudowna_?

\- W tym opisie _nieprzewidywalna_ było jednym z elementów _cudowna_.

Penelopa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na wspomnienie tych słów. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, kto był autorem tego _uroczego_ opisu.

Ulysses.

***

Lubił od czasu do czasu – o ile można było powiedzieć, że w Labiryncie istnieje czas – zaszyć  
w zapomniane części Labiryntu, a szczególnie w to, co pozostało po Konstruktorach Wrót. Siadał po turecku na posadzce jakiejś opuszczonej komnaty z rozsypującymi się książkami wypożyczonymi  
z Głównego Zbioru. Starym piórem przepisywał co niektóre ciekawsze fragmenty na kartki powyrywane z różnych zeszytów, skradzione z zapleczy sklepów papierniczych Londynu (tak, tam też czasem zaglądał). Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie był ukochanym podopiecznym archiwistów, nigdy nie mógłby wynieść tych cennych zbiorów poza czytelnię. Ba, nikt nie dałby książek przeznaczonych dla badaczy trzynastolatkowi. A jednak dawali mu je, pytali się zawsze, czy czegoś nie potrzebował, cierpliwie odpowiadali na jego pytania i podsuwali mu co ciekawsze teksty. I nie kazali mu robić niczego, na co nie miał ochoty. To nie było tak, że był leniwym dzieckiem. Wiedział, jak obrać ziemniaki, jak rozpalić ognisko, jak ścielić łóżko. Po prostu nie kazali mu poświęcać wszystkich swoich marzeń dla tych przyziemnych, nudnych spraw.

Nawet zgodzili się na to, by sam sobie nadał imię, i pewnie nie kwestionowaliby jego decyzji, nawet gdyby chciał nazywać się Pełzającym Demonem Zniszczenia.

No może jednak wybiliby mu coś takiego z głowy, ale bycie Denebem zaakceptowali bez większych sprzeciwów, pomrukując jedynie od czasu do czasu, że kto to widział nazywać samego siebie świadomie po Mistrzu Turkusowej Kartografii, którego rzucono na pożarcie hordzie dzikich psów. Zwłaszcza, że Tihomir chciał go posłać do Turkusowej Akademii. Oczywiście wszystko miało odbyć się za jego zgodą i ku jego niepohamowanym chęciom zdobywania wiedzy.

\- Taki dzieciak to skarb, szkoda byłoby go zmarnować – mówili czasami archiwiści i archiwistki podczas przerw w pracy, spoglądając na jego szczupłą sylwetkę pochyloną gdzieś w rogu czytelni nad książkami.

Czytelnia to też było jego ulubione miejsc – mógł obserwować starszych adeptów Turkusowej Akademii, którzy przychodzili tu pracować nad własnymi projektami. Tu też pierwszy raz dowiedział się o istnieniu Akademii i od tego czasu nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, jak o przystąpieniu murów tego dziwnego świata. Chciał się dalej uczyć.

I urosnąć, ale to była sprawa drugorzędna.

Tego dnia (a przynajmniej tak to później wspominał, bo pory dnia w Labiryncie okazywały się bezużyteczne) nic nie zapowiadało najdziwniejszego spotkania w jego nastoletnim życiu. Po pomocy Lirowi w obraniu ziemniaków wziął książki pod pachę i skierował się w stronę ruin tego, co stworzyli Konstruktorzy Wrót. Nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, w którą stronę skręcał. Po prostu instynktownie obierał właściwą drogę, przechodził przez odpowiednie komnaty, pamiętał, gdzie co się znajdowało,  
i doskonale wiedział, co mogło na niego czekać w większości miejsc.

Oczywiście jego instynkt wprost krzyczał, by nie zapuszczał się w te przeklęte przez wszystkich miejsca, ale ciekawość okazywała się silniejsza. Zwłaszcza, gdy przypominał sobie te nieliczne miłe chwile z dzieciństwa, kiedy starszy brat czytał mu przy zapalonych świecach fragmenty _Baśni Labiryntu_. Właśnie ten stary, mocno zniszczony egzemplarz nosił ze sobą podczas tych wędrówek niczym talizman.

 _Jedyne, co łączy mnie z nimi_ , pomyślał gorzko, po czym przystanął przy rozwidleniu korytarzy, poruszony czymś. Zostawił za sobą swoje imię, swoją rodzinę, wszystko, czym kiedyś był. Nie pamiętał nawet, jakim językiem wcześniej mówił, więc…

-…jak do licha się nazywam? – wyszeptał, spoglądając na okładkę _Baśni Labiryntu_. Spoglądali  
z niej na niego trzy postacie – dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta między nimi. Jeden z kowalskim młotem  
i rękoma oplecionymi gałązkami, drugi z busolą i pęczkiem jakichś ziół oraz ona w różanej koronie,  
z dłońmi splecionymi niezliczoną ilością nici.

Otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie i pośród niezliczonych podpisów zostawionych przez poprzednich właściciel odnalazł swój. Ten, który złożył tej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy postanowił zostawić za sobą wszystko oprócz tych.

\- A czy to takie ważne… - mruknął z goryczą i zamknął książkę. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by zapomnieć o tym zapomnieć raz na zawsze. – Ale nie dziś.

***

Deneb nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął z otwartą książką przytuloną do siebie, ale zbudził go jakiś dźwięk dochodzący z sąsiadującej z pomieszczeniem kuźni. Wstał z leżaka (kolejny cudowny łup z londyńskiego śmietnika), odłożył na bok książkę i powoli przeszedł w stronę przejścia, nasłuchując kolejnych odgłosów. W Labiryncie była ograniczona liczba osób, które wiedziały, jak dotrzeć w tę część Labiryntu, i jedną z nich był Zefir. Deneb miał nadzieję, że to właśnie znajomy olbrzym wybudził go ze snu. Tylko że Zefir nie zapuszczał się tu bez powodu, a tym bardziej raczej nie parał się przeszukiwaniem opuszczonych komnat.

Te kilkanaście sekund wystarczyło, by w głowie chłopaka powstały najróżniejsze czarne scenariusze, ale wystarczyło jednak spojrzenie na kuźnię, by się rozwiały. Kilka metrów po jego lewej stronie przy jednym z mniejszych pieców kucała jakaś postać i najwyraźniej szukała czegoś w palenisku. Obok niej na posadzce stała prosta lampa naftowa, dająca na tyle mocne światło, że Deneb mógł przyjrzeć się _intruzowi_.

I to nie mógł być nikt z wyższych struktur Labiryntu.

Nikt z nich nie miał tak długich i jasnych włosów.

Chrząknął, a postać odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał.

Kobieta wstała i wytarła ubrudzone dłonie w poły kurtki przeciwdeszczowej, trochę zawstydzona całą sytuacją. – Przepraszam, jeśli zakłóciłam spokój… twojego domu – rozejrzała się niepewnie wokół – choć wątpię, aby ktokolwiek tu mieszkał.

\- Ja nie, ale może kiedyś – odpowiedział cicho. – O ile ona mi na to pozwoli.

\- Ona? – spytała po chwili ciszy, zaskoczona jego słowami.

\- Bestia – uściślił Deneb, przystępując z nogi na nogę. – Wiele lat temu wysłano ją tu, by pozbyć się Konstruktorów Wrót i by upewnić się, że już więcej tu nie wrócą. W praktyce oznacza to, że chce się rzucić na każdego, kto przystąpi próg Sal Strachu… znaczy miejsca, w którym się znajdujemy. Ale ostatnio nie zapuszcza się poza zagruzowaną salę.

Kobieta skinęła głową w zamyśleniu.

\- A jednak to stamtąd przybyłam.

\- Z zagruzowanej sali? – spytał, by upewnić się, że się wcale nie przesłyszał.

\- Tak, balonem przez szczelinę – potwierdziła kobieta.

Balon, szczelina, sala, z której bestia uczyniła swoje legowisko, i kobieta, która zupełnie nie wiedziała, gdzie znajdowała, lub tylko się domyślała. Kilka fragmentów, z których można było sklecić coś sensownego, a Deneb akurat miał do tego odpowiednie umiejętności i wiedzę.

\- Więc to jest Labirynt, tak?

\- Więc jesteś z Kilmore Cove? – spytał się w tym samym momencie, prawie drżąc z podekscytowania tym, co prawdopodobnie odkrył. – I nadal macie Wrota Czasu? Działają? Korzystacie z nich?

Jego rozmówczyni wydawała się być lekko zszokowana zadanymi przez niego pytaniami, więc musiało minąć kilka chwil, nim zapytała się go, skąd o tym wszystkim wiedział.

\- Mieszkam tu już jakiś czas, więc wiem co nieco o historii Labiryntu oraz znam odpowiednie osoby, które mogą mi zawsze coś ciekawego powiedzieć – mówił z przejęciem, kołysząc się na piętach. – I są rzeczy, o których bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć, a które inni traktowali zbyt lekko lub nie myśleli o ich badaniu wcale. Albo zabierali się do tego od złej strony. Na przykład nigdy nie brali pod uwagę baśni o tym, że Konstruktorzy Wrót zjeżdżali i wjeżdżali na linach wzdłuż podziemnej, pionowej szczeliny, by przedostać się do rzeczywistego świata. A potem, po wielu problemach po drodze, stworzyli pierwsze Wrota Czasu, więc liny stały się zbędne. Mógłbym sobie rękę uciąć, że stworzyli to beczkowate sklepienie, które musiało się wiele lat później zawalić. – Uśmiechnął się, trochę zawadiacko. – Właściwie to nie myślałem o tym jako czymś prawdziwym, dopóki podczas dokładniejszych przeszukiwań nie znalazłem elementów mechanizmu, który mógł służyć właśnie do tych zjazdów na linach. I… zaczęłam szukać dalej, aż w końcu znalazłem w legowisku bestii formę odlewniczą do klucza z główką w kształcie trzech żółwi.

\- Pierwszy Klucz – wyszeptała kobieta, jak gdyby doskonale wiedziała, o czym mówił.

Deneb skinął głową. – A więc tak się nazywa. Szukałem jakiejś wzmianki o nim, ale nikt o nim nie pisał, jak gdyby… ktoś próbował zatrzeć ślady lub faktycznie niewiele zostało z tego wszystkiego. I mógłbym dać sobie uciąć rękę, że byli to ci sami ludzie, którzy sprowadzili tu bestię, ale… Nieważne… - Machnął ręką, trochę zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. Tihomir wielokrotnie mówił mu, że nie powinien rozmawiać z nieznajomymi, a on oczywiście przypominał sobie o tym zawsze, kiedy już było za późno na trzymanie buzi na kłódkę.

Nastała chwila ciszy, która, o dziwo, wcale nie wydawała mu się być aż tak niezręczna, jak się spodziewał. Deneb wpatrywał się w koniuszki swoich skórzanych butów, patrząc ukradkiem na piękną kobietę, która wydawała się nad czymś intensywnie myśleć. Ona za to w ogóle nie spoglądała na chłopaka, zamiast tego spoglądając na tarczę zegarka na swoim nadgarstku.

_Po co jej zegarek, skoro i tak tu one nie działają? I czemu, do licha, nosi go na nadgarstku na tym cienkim pasku?_

\- Jak… jak się nazywasz? – spytała cicho, przenosząc wzrok na chłopaka, jak gdyby nie chciała naciskać na kontynuowanie rozmowy.

\- Deneb – odpowiedział, podnosząc głowę. Imię nadal brzmiało trochę obco w jego ustach

\- Deneb – powtórzyła swoim głębokim głosem. - A ile masz lat? – zadała kolejne pytanie, podchodząc bliżej i lekko uginając nogi w kolanach, by zrównać się z nim wzrostem.

\- Trzynaście, może czternaście, nie jestem pewien – odparł, porzucając swoje wcześniejsze ciche postanowienie, by nie mówić już nic więcej nieznajomym. A przynajmniej nie wszystko. – Powinienem być wyższy, ale tu w ogóle nie da się rosnąć. Czas w Labiryncie nie istnieje.

\- Więc… kiedy my jesteśmy tutaj, to na górze – podniosła wzrok ku sklepieniu Sali – nic się nie dzieje?

Deneb wzruszył ramionami. – Z czasem dzieje się to, co powinno się dziać… A przynajmniej chciałbym się dowiedzieć dokładnie, jak czas przepływa między Labiryntem a resztą… miejsc. Może… kiedyś.

\- Jeśli będziesz wystarczająco długo się uczył – odpowiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się delikatnie, trochę ze smutkiem.

\- Już to robię.

\- Tu? – dodała, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem. Jej spojrzenie było łagodne, przepełnione pewnego rodzaju melancholią. – Twoi rodzice się o ciebie nie martwią?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Deneb, dosyć niechętnie, choć nie z taką awersją, jaką zazwyczaj okazywał, kiedy padało pytanie o jego rodzinę. – A nawet jeśli, to teraz nie ma to znaczenia – ciągnął dalej, choć nie wiedział czemu. Powinien nie mówić nic więcej, po prostu zbyć tę kobietę, która pojawiła się znikąd, ale… Był ciekawy, kim była, skąd przybyła i dlaczego chciała go słuchać. – Są daleko stąd i pewnie są na mnie śmiertelnie źli, a mnie to w ogóle nie obchodzi. Po prostu zostawiłem ich za sobą.

Kobieta westchnęła. – Uciekłeś z domu.

\- Tak – potwierdził cicho.

\- Jak ja.

To była zaskakujące wyznanie, którego Deneb spodziewałby się raczej po kimś w jego wieku, a nie po na oko czterdziestoletniej kobiecie, która jednak zdawała się mieć jakiekolwiek plany w przeciwieństwie do niego, gdy pod osłoną nocy z plecakiem, gałgankowym wielbłądem i książką uciekł na pustynię.

\- Uciekłam, choć nie miałam żadnego racjonalnego powodu ku temu. Byłam szczęśliwa – dodała kobieta, chowając dłonie do kieszeni, jak gdyby wypowiadanie tych słów sprawiało jej dyskomfort.

 _Dorośli w ogóle nie lubią się zwierzać nastolatkom_ , przypomniał sobie jak przez mgłę.

\- A jednak nie byłam szczęśliwa, za to zdecydowanie zbyt ciekawa. I… też chciałam zostawić ludzi za sobą – dokończyła, przesuwając wzrok na Deneba i uważnie go lustrując.

Doskonale wiedział, jak wyglądał. Za chudy, za niski, z zbyt długimi włosami związanymi w niedbałą kitkę, w za dużych ubraniach. Wygadany, kiedy chciał i nie pamiętał o dorosłych. Skryty, kiedy uświadamiał sobie, że istnieją pewne zakazy i nakazy. I zbyt ciekawy świata, by zaprzestać zdobywania tej wszechogarniającej wiedzy.

\- Rozumiem – odezwał się po chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła między nimi. – Czasami ludziom się tylko wydaje, że są szczęśliwi, a tak naprawdę im czegoś brakuje, na przykład przygody.

\- Lub odpowiedzi – dorzuciła kobieta, trochę z zawahaniem, jak gdyby zastanawiała się, czy to mógł być jakkolwiek dobry powód.

Deneb uśmiechnął się i wykonał bliżej nieokreślony gest dłonią. – W takim razie trafiłaś do najlepszego miejsca, jeśli chodzi o odpowiedzi, o ile pytania nie są zakazane. Lub wiedza już dawno przepadła.

\- I czy trafiłam w takim razie na najlepszego przewodnika? - zasugerowała kobieta, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Bywają lepsi, ale najgorszy nie jestem – przyznał Deneb, starając się jednak pohamowywać swój nieokiełznany entuzjazm i przystopować milion pomysłów, które kotłowało się w jego głowie. Kiedy na jego drodze pojawiał się ktoś, kto mógł znać odpowiedzi na jego własne pytania i któremu można też było co nieco rozjaśnić na dany temat, czuł się, jakby w końcu miał kolejny fragment tego, czego pragnął.

Zdobywać wiedzę i ją dawać.

Co przy jego ogromnej ufności i zapałowi nie zawsze wychodziło mu na dobre oraz było tematem godzinnych tyrad Tihomira.

\- Mogę cię zaprowadzić dalej, do Archiwum. Lub do Zgromadzenia – zaproponował, choć doskonale wiedział, że tej pierwszej propozycji będzie potem dotkliwie żałował, kiedy Tihomir przydzieli go do szorowania podłóg za karę. – Tylko wrócimy się po moje rzeczy i… - Chłopak spojrzał z wahaniem na nadgarstek kobiety, ozdobiony dziwnym zegarkiem. – Mogę zadać pytanie?

Kobieta skinęła z głową.

\- Zegarek. Czemu go nosisz, skoro tu nie działają? – spytał, wskazując dłonią na jej nadgarstek. Przez chwilę wydawało się mu, że przez twarz kobiety przebiegł cień bólu, jakby gdzieś w niej czaiły się wspomnienia i myśli, których nie chciała wypuszczać na wierzch.

\- Bo… ten działa – odpowiedziała kobieta z smutnym uśmiechem na ustach. – Spójrz.

Deneb przysunął się do niej tak, by zobaczyć zegarek na jej nadgarstku. Był osadzony na skórzanym, eleganckim pasku, a na środku jego cyferblatu mieściła się wygrawerowana sówka i inicjały P.D.

\- _P.D._? – spytał się, podnosząc wzrok na blondynkę. – To ty?

Kobieta pokręciła głową. – To inicjały mojego przyjaciela, zegarmistrza.

Deneb chwilę wahał się, nim sam wyciągnął rękę do przodu i opuszkiem palców pogładził cyferblat tego niezwykłego zegarka. – Wygląda… niesamowicie. Tutaj czas ustalamy raczej na podstawie klepsydr i relacji osób wracających z Rzeczywistości, a ten zegarek… Czy on liczy czas według tego rzeczywistego? Wiesz, jak działa? Jak go stworzył twój przyjaciel? Czy można go gdzieś spotkać i z nim porozmawiać? – po prostu mówił, owładnięty młodzieńczą ciekawością, nie zważając na to, czy to, co mówił, było głupie czy nie i czy Tihomir nie urwałby mu za to uszów.

\- Cóż… - zaczęła kobieta, spoglądając na Deneba z rozbawieniem, ale i nostalgią, jak gdyby od dawna już nie rozmawiała z kimś w jego wieku. – Tak i trzy razy nie – odpowiedziała. – Nigdy raczej nie interesowałam się tym, jak tworzył zegarki i inne swoje machiny. Wystarczyło mi po prostu to, że wiedziałam, jak ich używać. A potem… odszedł.

\- Ale są jeszcze inne zegarki, tam, na górze?- spytał, kierując swój wzrok ku sufitowi. Czuł się trochę zawiedziony, ale jednocześnie usatysfakcjonowany zobaczeniem czegoś tak niesamowitego, ba, czegoś, co mogłoby zrewolucjonizować badania nad czasem w Labiryncie.

Kobieta skinęła głową, trochę niepewnie. – Kiedy opuściłam dom, jeszcze tam były, ale należały już do innych…

Deneb skinął w zrozumieniu głową. Trochę spodziewał się czegoś takiego, zwłaszcza, że takich rzeczy raczej nie pozostawało zbyt wiele po odejściu ich wytwórców, a nawet jeśli, to wielkie umysły zawsze znajdywały sposób na odpowiednie zabezpieczenie swoich cennych dzieł.

Gdyby był młodszy, zapewne byłby kompletnie załamany tym, że pomimo swojego odkrycia tak mało miał. Czas spędzony w Labiryncie na czytaniu starych woluminów uświadomił mu jednak, jak ważne były maleńkie odkrycia, przybliżające go o kolejny kroczek do celu.

Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że skonstruowanie zegara działającego w Labiryncie było naprawdę możliwe i istniał jakikolwiek sens szukania sposobu na skonstruowanie takiego samego lub podobnego, nawet jeśli nie będzie miał dostępu do pierwowzoru.

\- Cóż, szkoda – rzucił po chwili milczenia, wzruszając trochę niezręcznie ramionami. – Możemy już iść, co…

\- Nie, chwila, chłopcze – przerwała mu kobieta. Słowo _chłopcze_ w jej ustach nie brzmiało tak karząco czy lekceważąco jak wtedy, gdy wymawiał je Tihomir. Brzmiało miękko w gdzieś w głębi tego zbitka głosek czaiła się czułość. – Sądzę, że mam coś dla ciebie – dodała z wahaniem, spoglądając na cyferblat swojego zegarka.

\- Dla mnie? – spytał, trochę podejrzliwie.

Zasada pierwsza (którą już złamał): nie rozmawiać z obcymi.

Zasada druga: nie przyjmować żadnych rzeczy od nieznajomych.

 _Cholera by wzięła te zasady_ , pomyślał, patrząc, jak kobieta po chwili gmerania przy pasku zegarka ściągnęła niezwykły mechanizm.

\- Myślę, że tobie bardziej się przyda – powiedziała w końcu kobieta, spojrzawszy po raz ostatni na zegarek, jak gdyby się z nim żegnając. – Moje… Moja córka chciałaby, gdyby żyła, żeby ktoś podobny do niej go nosił.

 _Moja córka_. Te słowa sprawiły, że Deneb zrozumiał, czemu kobieta patrzyła na niego czasami z taką nostalgią i czułością. Jej córka nie żyła i jedyną rzeczą, którą miała po swoim dziecku przy sobie, był ten zegarek. I chciała dać ten osobisty artefakt mu, bo był podobny do tej zmarłej dziewczyny.

Zupełnie, jak gdyby chciała za sobą porzucić ten bolesny fragment przeszłości, ale nie potrafiła tego zrobić bez wiedzy, że ktoś inny ten fragment będzie pieczołowicie pielęgnował. Albo jakby chciała znaleźć swój własny sposób na pogodzenie się z tym wszystkim, co musiało się stać.

\- Podobny? – spytał, gdy wziął zegarek z jej wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni. Był zadziwiająco lekki, ale nie wydawał się wcale tak kruchy, na jaki mógł wyglądać.

\- Tylko trochę – przyznała kobieta, pokazując mu, jak zapiąć zegarek na nadgarstku. – Miała czternaście lat, ale nie zadawała tak wielu pytań.

Chłopak skinął głową, dając znać, że wystarczy. Nie musiała mówić nic więcej i rozdrapywać starych ran bardziej, niż było to potrzebne. Była pewna doza bolesnych słów i wspomnień, które ludzie mogli przywołać, i nikt raczej nie chciał poza nią wykraczać. Lub ich własne słowa-tabu, zupełnie jak jego własne dawne imię.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał, spoglądając wpierw na blondwłosą, a potem na wskazówki zegara przesuwające się miarowo po powierzchni cyferblatu.

 _Będę się nim opiekować_ , obiecał sobie w myślach, jak gdyby te słowa nie potrafiły przejść przez jego gardło i roznieść się w powietrzu wypełniającym ten przedziwny, podziemny świat.


End file.
